


Доля удачи

by Chertick13



Series: Приключения банды Отголосков в отдельно взятом Тамриэле [6]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chertick13/pseuds/Chertick13
Summary: Гленумбрийские будни, как они есть.
Series: Приключения банды Отголосков в отдельно взятом Тамриэле [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841506
Kudos: 2





	Доля удачи

«Пойди и найди Ветт, – так она сказала. – Вечно ее как разжигает сбегать, когда она нужна».

Не то, чтобы Глория могла им командовать, просто в этот раз их цели удачно совпадали – Дариен тоже не прочь был повидаться с Лиэль, да еще и таким крайне удачным и ненавязчивым способом.

После недолгих расспросов выяснилось, что ту-самую-чаровницу видели у ворот, якобы, она ушла погулять по лесу. То, что в здешних лесах проще было нагулять больших проблем, нежели аппетит и хорошее настроение, ее нисколько не смущало, впрочем, как и всегда.

Дариен нашел ее довольно скоро – по звукам, настолько же интригующим, насколько и громким. Честно говоря, он уже собирался спасать Лиэль от медведя, если не от оборотня, но картина, представшая перед ним, показала, что звуки интриговали не зря.

Лиэль действительно просто прогуливалась – с большущей свиньей на поводке. И при этом выглядела так, будто это свинья прогуливалась с ней, а именно – таскала за собой волоком по всем кустам и грязным лужам.

– О, привет! – заметив его, махнула рукой Лиэль, явно нервничая. Причем не из-за своего неподобающего внешнего вида – такие вещи Дариен отмечал сразу – а как будто ее застали врасплох за занятием, которым она не хотела бы делиться с посторонними. – А я тут малыша выгуливаю.

– Знатный у тебя… малыш, – пегий хряк буквально поражал размерами и статью, за такого любой свиновод, не задумываясь, отсчитал бы любую сумму, какую только его хозяйке пожелалось бы назвать.

– Да, это карликовая свинка. Вернее, свинюк, – похоже, взгляд у Дариена вышел слишком уж красноречивым, потому что Лиэль добавила. – По крайней мере, он был таковым, когда мне его дарили.

– С тех пор он немного подрос. Наверное, кушал хорошо.

– И не только кушал, – вздохнула Лиэль, вынимая сухую ветку из волос. Потом, видя, что Дариен не собирается уходить, окинула его оценивающим взглядом и что-то для себя решила. – Слушай, дело есть. Только – никому!

– Могила! – с серьезным видом кивнул Дариен. Ему тоже было очень интересно, что она задумала в этот раз.

– Вообще-то мы здесь с Тринимаком…

– Ты назвала свинью Тринимаком? Серьезно?

– Более чем. Именно поэтому чаще всего он фигурирует, как Малыш. Так вот, мы с Тринимаком тут ищем трюфеля.

– Зачем? Все равно здесь нет толкового повара, их никто не сможет приготовить.

– Я и не собираюсь их есть, я собираюсь их продать. Ты вообще знаешь, сколько можно поднять в большом городе за один мешочек? Целое состояние!

– Тебе так нужны деньги?

– Деньги никогда не помешают. Куплю себе новую парадную мантию – прошлая после визита во дворец Дагерфолла только полы мыть теперь и годится, – Лиэль оглядела себя. – Обычную, впрочем, тоже. И серьги. Знаешь, какие я там видела серьги, о-о-о…

Дариен улыбнулся про себя. Серьги, значит…

– В-общем, – перешла к делу Лиэль. – Я предлагаю тебе вступить в долю этого крайне высокодоходного предприятия.

– А я-то тебе зачем понадобился?

– Понимаешь, – Лиэль вздохнула. – Тринимак тоже очень любит трюфеля. И отнять их у него, когда он их нашел, нет никакой возможности.

Тринимак предвкушающе хрюкнул, поднимая перепачканное землей рыло. По крайней мере, это объясняло чумазость – бои здесь шли не на жизнь, а насмерть.

– А ты, вроде как, покрепче будешь, – закончила мысль она. – Да и попроворнее.

– Прибыль пополам.

– Имей совесть, свинья-то моя!

– А держать ее буду я. Должен же я знать, за что буду валяться в грязи.

– Семьдесят на тридцать – и не больше!

– Тогда давай поступим так: вечер в твоей компании – но выпивка с тебя.

Лиэль, уже собиравшаяся с боем отстаивать кровные денежки, запнулась, ища подвох. Дариен улыбался со всей искренностью абсолютно честного человека.

– По рукам!

***

Про Глорию они, конечно, и думать забыли, поэтому та нашла их сама – уже порядком подуставших и выбившихся из сил. Тринимак категорически не собирался делиться столь изысканным лакомством, и переубедить его, порой, не удавалось даже Дариену. Он на своей шкуре испытал, насколько силен этот хряк, когда дело доходило до открытой схватки. Того, что им все-таки удалось отнять, пока не хватало даже на обещанную выпивку.

– Я надеялась, что тебе хотя бы удастся задержать ее ненадолго на одном месте, но не предполагала, что это потребует таких жертв, – произнесла Глория, оглядывая их с ног до головы – Дариен теперь выглядел не лучше Лиэль, грязь и сухие листья украшали его причудливым орнаментом. – Вы что тут делаете вообще?

Они заговорщически переглянулись. Потом Лиэль уже знакомым оценивающим взглядом прошлась по Глории, наклонилась и шепнула ему на ухо.

– Слушай, а у оборотней же собачий нюх?

– И слух тоже, – холодно произнесла Глория.

– Знаешь, – Лиэль широко улыбнулась. – Есть предложение…

***

– Не могу поверить, что она согласилась, – покачал головой Алинон, болтая остатками эля в кружке.

– Да она-то согласилась, – вздохнул Дариен. – Только добыли мы пять оборотничьих шкур, три ворожеиных головы и, вдобавок, обесчестили одного медведя.

– И никаких грибочков, – печально поддакнула Лиэль, устало привалившись к его плечу. – Похоже, у Глории нюх на неприятности, а не на трюфеля.

– Ну не расстраивайтесь, шкуры тоже можно сбыть городскому голове за награду, а перья ворожей хороши на эликсиры. Я лично знаю пару лавок, где у вас даже потроха медведя купят за хорошую цену.

– Правда, подскажешь? – заметно оживились неудачливые предприниматели.

Алинон закинул голову, опрокидывая кружку и смакуя последние капли эля, а заодно и надежду в их глазах. А потом ответил.

– Двадцать процентов мои.


End file.
